Sango's Abusive Boyfriend
by Fallen Angel9314
Summary: What will happen when new student Bankotsu at Shikon High finds out that his first real friend at Shikon High School has an abusive boyfriend. Worst of all, what if he's falling in love with her? BanSan. Maybe more later. read to find out! Short chapters.
1. Meeting Bankotsu

All right...here comes my third fanfiction. This one is Bankotsu/Sango. This would be my second with this pairing. As many of my readers are undoubtly aware, my chapters are always super short. I try to lengthen them as much as possible. Please read my other fafictions please. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!! **Enjoy the fic...

* * *

**Sango's Abusive Boyfriend: Chap. 1: Meeting Bankotsu**

Sango Kuwashima walked happily down the main hallway of Shikon High School. She was a proud Sophmore in high school. She was amazed by how she made it through her freshman year with ease. She was a beautiful 15 going on 16 girl. She had beautiful, shiny, chestnut colored hair with the most irrisistable eyes in the entire school. Almost all of her guy friends had a secret crush on her. She also had many friends (who will be introduced later in the story). Today, Principal Keade gave her a job as she was one of the best students in the school. She was walking down to the office to find out what this job was. She promised that she would do her best on it. Prinicipal Keade was a great prinipal and Sango would be happy to do just about anything for her.

When Sango reached the office, she saw a boy there. She had never seen this boy at Shikon High before. "I wonder if he's new," Sango thought to herself. This boy had black hair and icy blue eyes that for some reason, Sango loved. They seemed evil though. However, she couldn't resist looking into them. The boy smirked at her. Sango, then realizing that she found the boy extremely attractive realized her thoughts and stopped thinking htem. She did have a boyfriend after all. Why in the world would she be eyeing some other guy? Especially one she didn't even know.

Just then, Prinicipal Keade walked in. "Ms. Kuswahima, there you are," Prinicipal Keade said happily. Sango quickly began to wonder what Prinicipal Keade was going to have her do today. "Ms. Kuswashima, we have a new student right here. His name is Bankotsu Kusao. Your job, Ms. Kuswashima, is that you must help him find his classes. We even put in a special effort to make sure your classes are absolutely identical," Prinicipal Keade told Sango as she handed the kid with black hair who must be Bankotsu his schedule. "Oh okay," said Sango as she agreed to do the job the pinicipal assigned for her to do.

"So what school did you come from?" Sango asked him. "Oh this school called Akemi High School (A/N: For those who don't know, that was a name of a town from Inuyasha and The Secret of the Cursed Mask) It was very different from this high school," Bankotsu told Sango. Bankotsu couldn't help, but notice how gorgeous Sango was. "Really?" Sango questioned him. "Yeah, hey are there any cute girls here?" Bankotsu asked curiously. "Uh, don't know what you would concider attractive," Sango responded to his question. "What about you?" Bankotsu asked. "I have a boyfriend named Miroku Tsujitani," Sango told him. "Oh okay," said Bankotsu kind of disappointed. He really liked Sango so far.

Sango and Bankotsu got into their lockers which happened to be on opposite sides of the hallway on the second floor. She was looking forward to introducing Bankotsu to her group of friends later today. He was about to meet some in first period. Bankotsu seemed like a great person so far. She didn't really have a problem with him at all. Bankotsu, meanwhile, thought about Sango. He already didn't like this Miroku person. He wanted a chance to be with her. He was upset because this was the first time he didn't get what he wanted and he always got waht he wanted.

As they got back together, five cheerleaders walked up to them. Sango never liked them whatsoever only her friend. Kagome Higurashi, their leader was the worst. Sango always wanted to claw her eyes out every time she came. Other cheerleaders would be Sango's friend Ayame Kakazu, Tsubaki Inada, Yura Egawa, and Yuka Kobayashi. "Hi," Kagome said to Bankotsu. "Hey," he said back, emotionless. Sango balled her fists behind her back. She always hated Kagome, but now she despised her. Ayame noticed Sango's anger and said "Kagome, shouldn't we be going?" Kagome looked at her. "Okay," she told her and they marched off. "What was that?" Sango asked using a tone she had never used before. "Nothing, honest, I was just playing a little game with her," Bankotsu said with a smirk. Was Sango actually jealous of that? "Okay," Sango said happily as they left for first period.

* * *

Okay people, how was that? I will not continue if you guys don't tell me if you like it...I hope so, I have so many ideas for this story. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Oh by the way I will write another chapter of Inuyasha and Sango's newfound love soon!! Okay, bye for now people.


	2. Relationship Problems

Hi people. I have been thinking about this chapter all night and I figured out exactly what I wanted to do. I'm ready...**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!!**

* * *

**Sango's Abusive Boyfriend: Chap. 2: Relationship Problems**

Bankotsu and Sango walked down the hallway to first period. It twas almost time for the tardy bell. They would be late if they didn't hurry. Sango both loved and hated this period because the teacher never really taught them anything. The teacher just gave them the assignment and told them to learn from the textbook. A lot of the students never did their homework in that class. Sango and her friends would talk throughout the entire period. Of course they did their homework. This was because if they didn't they would surely fail. They just talked through the period and did their homework late at night while talking to each other on the phone if they needed help on it. This became very beneficial to them so they continued to use this method.

Today, Sango would be introducing Bankotsu to the group of her friends in this period. Her friends included Inuyasha Yamaguchi, Kikyo Higurashi, Koga Matsuno, and of course Miroku Tsujitani who happened to be Sango's boyfriend. Sango couldn't wait to introduce all of them to him. She began to wonder which one of them he would like and which ones he wouldnt'. Inuyasha was a real hothead sometimes when it came to new people. Kikyo didn't say much at all so who knows what she was thinking. Koga might get along with him, but might ahve the same feelings as Inuyasha. Miroku probably wouldn't like him because Bankotsu will be spending alot of time with Sango and he may not like that. (A/N: I will now give short briefs on each character).

Inuyasha Yamaguchi had black hair. He usually wore the color red and sometimes white. Everyone's favorite feature about Inuyasha was the fact that he had the most gorgeous golden eyes. Every girl in school adored them. However, most of them fancied his older brother Sesshomaru whom Inuyasha rarely ever saw eye to eye with. He was a bit of hot head and never missed a chence to show off. He always enjoyed overshadowing his brother when his brother was good at just about everything. He became friends with Sango when she totured him in Algebra the year before. Sango had always been friends with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha also has a crush on her and Kikyo. Most people knew that he had a crush on Kikyo, but nobody knew about his other crush on Sango.

Kikyo Higurashi was Kagome's twin sister. Sango met her when she was at drama camp in the fourth grade and was lacking in it, but Kikyo helped her get better at it and they became friends. Sango would talk to Kikyo about everyhting. They would get along on most things. Kikyo didn't like Kagome because she was always introduding on her. Kikyo was clearly the better girl of the two, but Kikyo enjoyed proving Kikyo wrong. Kikyo and Kagome both have a crush on Inuyasha. Most of the time, the two twins would spend time argueing back and forth to who Inuyasha like better. Kikyo had dark black hair that went down to her butt. She was very beautful, but she always told Sango that they were equal when it came to beauty.

Koga Matsuno was a fast runner on the track team who had a crush on Kagome. Sango became friends with him when she invited him to go sit with her at lunch in Middle School. They were fast friends and Koga mentioned how he had a crush on Kagome and that she was the only women for him. Sango had known already that Ayame had a crush on Koga already, but didn't bother to tell him that because he seemed too wrapped up in Kagome. He had long dark black hair that he usually tied back in a ponytail and also wore a headband.

Miroku Tsujitani was Sango's boyfriend. He was very obsessive about her. He also was a flirt. He would flirt with just about every girl in school. However, when she was with another guy, he obsessed about her. At times, he would tell her not to hang out with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Koga because of his own insecurities. He is a big hypocrite. Miroku and Sango met years ago because their families were best friends. He decided to date her when they were in Middle School. Nothing has broken them up yet. He was one of the most attractive guys in school next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys," said Sango as she and Bankotsu entered the room. "Hey, Sango, who's that?" asked Inuyasha ccuriously. "Oh this is the new student, Bankotsu Kusao," Sango said introducing Bankotsu to the group. Bankotsu looked around at everyone. "Hey," he said in the same tone he used to talk to those cheerleaders. "Bankotsu, this is Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, and Miroku," she said pointing at everyone. Miroku was already upset that Sango even walked in with this kid. "Sango, can we talk?" asked Miroku. "Sure," Sango said as they walked to the corner of the room. The teacher left for a coffee break at that exact moment as well.

"I never want you to see this Bankotsu ever again," he stated simply. "WHAT?!" Sango said loudly so that everyone in the classroom could hear exactly what was going on. "You heard me, you are never allowed to see HIM ever again," Miroku said not only putting a big emphasis on him, but also pointing his index finger right at Bankotsu. "Wait a minute," interjected Bankotsu "who are you to tell not only me but her who she is allowed to see?" Bankotsu already hated this Miroku character. "Because she is my girlfriend," said Miroku. "I own her." Sango hated these words. She slapped Miroku dead in the cheek. "OHH" was the reaction that the class had. Miroku then grabbed Sango and slapped her back, harder and with more force then she originally inflicted on him.

Sango started crying and ran for the bathroom...she needed to see what he did to her. Kikyo quickly followed after her. Bankotsu did not like this at all. He grabbed Miroku by the shirt and punched him in the eye with brute force. "How dare you talk to Sango like she is some kind of property. DISGUSTING," he said. The teacher than walked in. "Where did Sango and Kikyo go?" the teacher questioned. Then she looked at Bankotsu and Miroku. "Mr. Kusao, its your first day here nad you have already got into a fight...Mr. Tsujitani I also expected better of you," she said. She then wrote them passes and sent them to Prinicipal Keade's office.

* * *

Wow that is a long chapter for me. That was a very interesting chappy wouldn't you say? Tell me what you guys think, okay. See you soon in Prinicipal Keade's office and in the Girl's Bathroom.


	3. More Complications

I am sure you guys were curious what i was going to do next. The wonderous day has come...you'll know very soon what will happen...**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!! **

* * *

**Sango's Abusive Boyfriend Chap. 3: More Complications  
**

Once they were in the bathroom, Sango looked to the mirror. Her once flawless cheek had a big handprint on it. The pain was still as sharp as it was when Miroku actually hit her. "I don't get it, Sango. He hurt you. Aren't you going to leave him?" Kikyo questioned her best friend. It didn't make sense where she stood. Why would Sango still want to be with the jerk. "I-it was a m-mistake. yeah. He didn't mean to do it," Sango told her. Kikyo got worried "Sango..." Kikyo started. "Not to sound heartless or anything, but who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Kikyo left the question up to her. Sango looked up at her best friend in amazement. She was surprised. Why would Kikyo question her so much.

Meanwhile, Bankotsu and Miroku were wallking down the hallway to the principal's office. "hmph...you are still not allowed to see Sango ever again, you hear me," said Miroku pretending to be menacing. "You don't scare me," Bankotsu told Miroku not even looking at his face. "Besides, you obviously don't love her, just by that scene in the classroom I could tell. Everyone in the class can tell. Besides, you aren't going to tell me who I can and cannot see." In Bankotsu's head he added "Because you said that, I am going to make an effort to see her and I am going to love every second I spend with her, something that you are not capable of." Miroku looked at him. "I do love her," was all he managed to say. "Then prove it to me," said Bankotsu. "I have nothing to prove to you or anybody else," Miroku told him.

Prinicipal Keade was not happy to see Bankotsu back itno the office. Especially for fighting. "Mr. Kusao, it's your first day and you already got into a fight? Why did you do something like that?" Prinicpal Keade asked of Banktosu. "I did it because...because...he hit Sango..I couldn't let him get away with that!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "Mr. Tsujitani would never do that. He hasn't got into a fight at all in the past year and a half. It doesn't sound like him. What do you have to say Mr. Tsujitani?" said Principal Keade. "I did no such thing. Prinicpal Keade, he just lying to get himself out of trouble," Miroku told the prinicpal. "I have an idea. Instead of arguing about it all day, we'll just call Ms. Kuwashima in here to tell us what happened," Prinicipal Keade told them.

Sango had just made it back to the classroom when she found out two things 1) She and Keade had a cut from her class for leaving whcih means she would have detention today after school and 2) she had a oass to the prinicpal's office. She noticed as she left that Miroku and Banktosu were not int the classroom. As she walked down the hall, she felt her face. The handprint was still there. She then began to wonder what they wanted her in the office for. Most likely it was to tell the truth of what happened earlier that morning. She was ready to tell the truth. Just because she was going to forgive Miroku does not mean she would lie on his behave.

When she made it down to the office, Principal Keade immediately looked at her face. "Are you okay, Ms. Kuwashima?" Prinicipal Keade immediately said. Sango nodded. "It's not that serious," Sango told the worried prinicpal. "Who did this to you?" Principal Keade asked her curiously. "Why do you even have to ask her..it was Bankotsu," lied Miroku. He figured that Sango would lie for him as to save him from trouble. "I believe I asked Ms. Kuwashima, not you, Mr. Tsujitani...when you are not spoken to, I suggest you hold your tongue," Prinicipal Keade told him. "Now who was it, Ms. Kuwashima?" Sango only said one thing "Miroku." Principal Keade looked at him. "Now not only did you lie to me, but you also hurt this lady, that will be two days of detention. Mr. Kusao...though your intentions were honorable, you still resorted to violence..that will be one day of detention for you...first period will be ending soon, so you might as well sit here and wait untill the bell rings," she told the trio.

Miroku went on ahead. "Sango, could I ask you something?" Bankotsu asked her when he thought Miroku was out of earshot. Little did he know that Miroku was listening to their conversation. "Since you were my first real friend here, I decided to ask you if you wanted to come to this housewarming party that my family is having. My mom wants me to ask people to go so that she could know my new friends...do you want to? It's this Saturday," Banktosu told her. He really wanted some alone time with her and this would be the best time to get it..away from Miroku. Sango looked at him. Since Miroku hit her, she has been plotting vengence and this woudl be the best way. Besides, Bankotsu was a good friend. "Sure, I'll come," said Sango. "Great," said Bankotsu as the bell rang.

Miroku was going to a different period so they really didn't have to worry about him untill lunch. Just then as they headed for next period, Kagome Higurashi walked up to them. "Hm..a handprint on your face...how sad...you are now hideous...I no longer have to worry about you," she told Sango. "hmph...don't lie like that Kagome," said Bankotsu. "Even though your skin has no marks on it...doesn't mean that you are prettier than Sango. In fact, she is still more pleasant to look then you." Kagome looked at him. A guy has never said anything that cold to her...never rejected her like that...she then made a vow to herself. She would do everything to make sure that Bankotsu became hers. She then walked away, plotting her scheme menevolently.

"Bankotsu..." said Sango. Nobody has ever said that to Kaogme or about her. She was so happy. "Listen, I am glad you are coming to my party...oh and dont' let people like that get you down, okay?" Bankotsu told her. He wanted so badly to kiss her. To kiss her pain away. He knew very well that he couldn't kiss another man's girl...maybe perhaps one day when Sango realizes how stupid she was for still being with that Miroku. But for now...he mustn't. "Listen we don't want to be late for second period...we might get another detention..." said Banktosu as they hurried off ot second period.

The rest of the day was pretty normal untill they got to lunch. Everything started off normal. This was the time that they went to their lockers. Once Bankotsu and Sango had gotten their books, they went offf to the cafeteria. There, was when they both witnessed Miroku flirting with another girl. This didn't bother Sango as much as it used to. Sango had gotten used to this happening. It happened almost everyday. All it was though was meaningless flirting. That's what Miroku had always called it. However this time, it was different. Sango watched in terrior as her boyfrined ws KISSING this other girl whom she recognized as Kagome Higurashi. Kagome wanted to bring Sango as far down as possible. Make her feel as much pain as possible. Sango was crying. Banktosu quickly grabbed her and hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Despite how much he loved her holding him like this, he wished it was under better circumstances.

* * *

Hmm...I'm starting to realize that I love making people guess about what will happen next time. I love writing this story. I've completely neglected my other rwo stories to wirte this one. I have even more ideas for this story as time goes on. Tell me what you guys think, okay?


	4. Sango's Problems

Alright, I finally had time to write the fourth chapter...poor other two stories will have to be held for a while..I love writing this story so much...Its time to see what else happens at lunch and detention...here it goes...**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID**

* * *

**Sango's Abusive Boyfriend chap. 4: Sango's Problems  
**

"Sango..." muttered Bankotsu as he continued to hug her. Miroku was a cheater and now Sango knew that. Bankotsu wanted to lunge at Miroku and beat him to a bloody pulp, but he knew full well that he couldn't. He couldn't risk anymore violence on the first day. His mom would have his head for that. If it were anywhere else, he would kill Miroku for causing Sango so much pain. He hated Miroku now more than ever. "Come on lets go inside, Sango...we have to." Sango nodded. This would mean that they would have to pass Miroku and Kaogme. As they walked they heard Miroku mutter "Sango" under his breath. Miroku hurried in after them.

"Sango, wait, I honestily didn't know what I was doing...Sango...Kagome kissed me honestily," lied Miroku. "Liar," Sango said sadly. She was almost about to cry again, but she didn't want to show Miroku her tears. "I'm not lying to you, I didn't even want to kiss her," Miroku lied again. "Get away from me, Miroku, I don't want to see you right now," said Sango. "But-" Miroku manaed to say. "Leave now, you bastard," said Bankotsu menacingly to Miroku. Miroku actually got scared and said "okay" and left. Bankotsu really wanted to kill Miroku for this. He wanted to make him hurt as much as Sango was hurting. Once again, he couldn't do that either.

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru were all sitting down at the table they would always sit at. There was plenty of room for Bankotsu on this table so there weren't really any worries about that. Inuyasha looked at his best friend and said "Sango are you okay?" Sango looked at him sadly and said "I'm okay." Bankotsu was amazed by that response. Sango was obviously in pain, but when Inuyasha asked her if she was okay, she said she was.

While everyone else was talking, Sango remained quiet and lost in thought. Nobody except Bankotsu noticed this. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Bankotsu asked quietly so that only Sango could hear him. "Bankotsu...I don't know what I should do anymore, I was sure that Bankotsu was the one for me...now I don't know who's right for me...Miroku was always there for me...so do you think I should forgive him?" asked Sango. "To be honest, no, I think you should leave him...you don't need him...okay?" said Bankotsu. "I don't know, Bankotsu," said Sango confused. "Hey, don't worry, make your decision later, okay," Bankotsu told her. Sango nodded and then the bell rang.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Kagome laughed in Sango's face a couple of times, but Sango didn't mind her that much. Soon the 8th period bell rang and that meant that school was over. Now Bankotsu, Sango, and Miroku had to go to detention. There would be a lot of tension in that room today. The teacher left the room a lot in that period. She never cared what they did. She would mostily sit in the teacher's lounge all that time and came back about five minutes before detention was over. None of the other staff members cared all that much to look what was happening in the detention room as well.

Today, there was only a few misfits in there. The students that were in detention today were Bankotsu, Sango, Kikyo, Kagome, Koga, Tsubaki, Kagura, Naraku, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and a bunch of other misfits that deserve no recognation. Also, Sango didn't know the rest of them.

Tsubaki Kyōda has dark black hair as long as Kikyo's. She has an insanely obsession with Sesshomaru. She is one of the many fans he has. She would give anything to be with him. Her worst enemies are the Higurashi twins and Sango. They all have taken away her attention from guys at school. She wouldn't mind who she was with as long as that person could get Sesshomaru jealous of them being together. Sango doesn't like Tsubaki because of Tsubaki's attempt to get more attention then Sango from guys sometime back. This caused Sango some pain and humilation. Even Miroku made fun of her back then.

Kagura Ōgami is the bad girl of the school. She has short reddish brown hair that she ties into a high ponytail. Kagura also has an obsession with Sesshomaru. She would also give anything to be with him. She hasn't really done anything to Sango or her friends yet, but they heard about a girl in their school who got seriously injured due to Kagura's violence. They all learned to stay away from her as much as possible.

Naraku Morikawa is a devious person in the school. He is very manipulative and would do anything for power. Naraku is a very destrutive and cruel person. He normally sends in other people to do his dirty work then to do it himself. He has black hair. Naraku is also very obsessed with Kikyo and would give anything to be with her. He has manipulated Kagura into doing his dirty work, but nobody is sure how he did that.

Nobody really knows a lot about Jakotsu and Renkotsu Sugita. The only thing that they know about Renkotsu is that he is bald and very smart for his age. The only thing they know about Jakotsu is that he likes to wear women's clothes and he has brown hair and that he is an open homosexual. Also, he is very obessesed about Inuyasha. Also, that they are brohters.

As Bankotsu walked in, he recognized his cousins Jakotsu and Renkotsu. "Hey, guys," Bankotsu said as he walked in. Renkotsu and Jakotsu immediately started questioning him. They were not aware that he was going to Shikon High School. They didn't know he left his home town of Akebi. They were shocked. When Sango walked in, everyone was quiet. Sango decided to sit next to Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu. "Oh look, how did you get detention, Sango," said Renkotsu mockingly. "I got a cut from class," Sango told them. "Should have known it was something small liike that," Jakotsu said laughing. "Hey guys, be quiet, Sango has been through a lot today," Bankotsu told them. Just as Bankotsu said that, Miroku walked into the room. Kagome followed behind him.

As Miroku walked in, Naraku yelled "cheater" and as Kaogme walked in Kagura yelled "whore." Kagome laughed. "Look who's talking. Nobody knows why you are obident to Naraku...maybe he did you a sexual favor or something and now you owe him," she said menacingly. "What was that, bitch," Kagura said menacingly. Kagome pretended not to be afraid and said "you heard me." Kagura then got up and punched Kagome in the cheek. Kagome then sat down in the front row where nobody was and started putting on make-up to cover the mark that Kagura made. Bankotsu, Sango, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Naraku, and Tsubaki laughed at her. Kikyo finally walked in and said to Kagome "you have to stop asking for punches, sister," and then she sat next to Sango.

Miroku tried to talk to Sango a few times during detention, but Sango didn't listen to him whatsoever. Sango wanted to go home and think about what she would do about this. Bankotsu whispered to Sango. "You are still coming to my party, right?" That's right, Bankotsu's party was on Saturday. Due to recent events she almost had completely forgot. Sango had soemthing to look forward to. "Definately," she replied. Bankotsu smiled. Banikotsu would get the chance to be alone with Sango and finally let her know that she doesn't need Miroku.

Detention finally ended and Sango finally realized she had no way of getting home. Her mom usually gave her a ride, but that was because she was about to leave for work. Now, an hour later, she had nobody to drive her home. The would mean that she would have to walk, but she really didnt' feel comfortable walking home by herself. This was mostily because she needed some company on the walk home. "I'll walk with you," said Miroku hearing her problem. "Uh, no I-" Sango said. "I'll walk with you, Sango," Bankotsu told her. "Okay," Sango told him and then they began to walk and they left Miroku standing there.

"You are not going out of your way are you?" Sango asked him as they continued to walk. "No, actually I live on this block," Bankotsu told her. "That's great, we live on the same block," Sango told him. It turned out that Sango lived on one end and Bankotsu lived on the other end. Bankotsu quickly wrote down his cell phone number and gave it to Sango and Sango did the same. Neither of them wanted to lose contact with each other. "See you tomorrow," said Bankotsu. "You too," said Sango happily as she entered her house.

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. Kagome talked about Sango and Sango completely ignored her. Miroku also tried to talk to Sango, but she ignored him as well. Bankotsu and Sango were becoming insepretable and it had only been a few days. Suddenly, it was Friday. Sango was going shopping for an outfit to wear at Bankotsu's party. She also invited Kikyo to go shopping wtih her as Kikyo was the only one of friends that were girls that wasn't busy. She really didn't want to go shopping by herself. She and Kikyo walked to the mall together and bagan looking at all sorts of outfits.

* * *

Oh boy that was a really long chapter. Please tell me what you thought...look forward to the next chapter...the party!!


	5. Miroku's Plan

I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in like forever...anyway, on with the chapter!!! **I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. IF I DID, MAYBE I WOULD BASE A CHARACTER OFF MYSELF!!!**

**

* * *

Sango's Abusive Boyfriend Chap. 5: Miroku's Plan**

"Kikyo, what about this dress," Sango pulled out a purple sleevless dress that went down to her knees and had sparkles all over it. "For some reason, i do not like that dress and I really don't think it suits you well at all," Kikyo told her honestily. Sango sighed. "Would you have rather me lied?" Kikyo asked. "No, of course not. I value your opinon. It's just that we have been in here for far too long," Sango complained. "How about this one, I like this one a lot," Kikyo said as she pulled out a black, velvet skirt that came above her knees along with a dress shirt that was also black and showed her shoulders (A/N: sorry I don't know how to explain a shirt that droopes around the shoulder...I'm sorry if you can't get an idea). "I like it, but I will try it on," Sango told her friend and grabbed the outfit and went into the changing room.

A few minutes later, she emerged. Sango looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. She couldn't believe how great she looked in the black outfit. It showed off her figure perfectly. "I love it!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Me too," Sango said as she went back into the changing room to change out of it. Next, she bought it and they decided to go home as Sango had the perfect black heels to go with it. "You know, I bet you are really looking forward to going to that party," said Kikyo. Sango nodded. She couldn't help to be happy about it. She hadn't been invited to a party in ages. She was really looking forward to it.

Sango and Kikyo decided to go home after that. "I'll call you tomorrow morning before you go to the party and then after the party, okay," kikyo told her. Sango nodded. Once she was at home, she put the dress in her closet with the heels next to it. Then Miroku called on her cell phone. "Hello?" Sango said. "Hey Sango, maybe we could get together tomorrow and do something?" Miroku asked. "Uh, no actually, I'm seeing Kikyo tomorrow," Sango lied. "hmm is that so?" Miroku questioned. It sounded as though he knew something. "Yeah," siad Sango. "Then maybe I'll go to Kikyo's house and see you there," Miroku told her. "We aren't going to be at her house all day, we're going to be going to many places," Sango told him now worried. "Oh, okay, then I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then," Miroku told her. "Yeah. I have to go," Sango told him. "Okay, bye. I love you," Miroku told her. "......I love you too," Sango hesitated and Miroku heard it. He hung up.

Sango then went to bed. Miroku knew everything that she was doing. He must have. How else would he say all the things he said. He must know, but then again, how could he? Kikyo wouldn't have told him and she didn't. Kikyo already didn't like Miroku so he wouldn't tell him anything. Also, she's the only one who knew that she was going to Bankotsu's party. Sango decided not to worry. Miroku couldn't stop her from going. Sango then fell asleep and dreamt happily of what tomorrow would bring.

Meanwhile, Miroku had other plans. Miroku went out at 9:00 pm in search of people who would help him accomplish the task that he needed to do. Through blackmail and bribery, he managed to get Kagome Higurashi, Naraku Morikawa, Kagura Ōgam, Tsubaki Kyōda, and Renkotsu Sugita. "I need to find the address to the new student, Bankotsu, any ideas?" asked Miroku. "Please, that's kid stuff," Renkotsu said. Then he pulled out his laptop computer and typed a number of things in only a minute. Then he told them the address. "How did you do that?" Miroku asked curiously. "hacking the school's database," Renkotsu said. "What's that?" Kagome asked stupidly. "Anyway, here's what we are going to do..." Miroku told them the plan.

Kikyo called that morning. "Kagome isn't here," Kikyo told her. "What happened to her?" Sango asked confused. "I don't know...she disappeared," Kikyo said. "Anyways, are you excited about today?" Funny thing about Kikyo, she doesn't talk about her sister too much. "Yes, I hope I have fun," Sango said happily. "I know you will," Kikyo told her with encouragement. "When is it?" Sango hesitated. "Oh, uh.....6:00 pm," Sango told her after she remembered. "Oh okay," Kikyo told her. "Hey, I'll talk to you later, okay," Kikyo told her. "Alright bye," Sango said as they hung up.

Sango was so excited that she got ready to go at 3:00 pm. She wanted to look perfect. Maybe she only just met Bankotsu, but she felt extremely close to him already. In fact, because she talked to Bankotsu so much, she completely forgot that Miroku kissed Kagome.

* * *

Sorry, I wrote such a small chapter after you guys were waiting so long for it. I promise to try to finish the next chapter in about a week or two. MY BIRTHDAY IS 1/24!!!!! Sorry you guys probably don't care.....anyway yeah...It's party time next chapter...what is Miroku planning???


	6. The Party

Okay so I finally finished this chapter...like I said...it's party time. Now, I took a year off because my computer was busted, but now I'm back and I'm here to stay...enjoy the fic...

**

* * *

**

Sango's Abusive Boyfriend: Ch. 6: The Party

Finally, at 6 pm, Sango slipped on her slick, black high helled shoes and walked down her block to Bankotsu's house. She rang the door bell and waited outside, full of antcipation.

Bankotsu answered the door. "Sango!" he said enthusiastically. "Come in."

As Sango walked through the door, she noticed Inuyasha, Jakotsu, and Kikyo all looking at her with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God!" I didn't know you guys were going to be here!" Sango exclaimed as she ran up to them.

"Yeah I told Kikyo and Inuyasha not to say anything. I hope you're not mad," Bankotsu said from behind her. Sango smiled. Suddenly, the doorbell rangagain. "I better go get that," Bankotsu said as he walked towards the door.

Kikyo pulled Sango aside soon after. "So, what do you think of Bankotsu? Sexy, huh?" Kikyo questioned. "He's alright, but I don't know about 'sexy'," Sango told her friend. "What if-" Kikyo started, but was then cut off by Sango.

"I don't think it's going to work out like that. I'm thinking that I'm going to forgive Miroku. I mean maybe he really didn't do anything. Maybe Kagome actually did do it and he's completely innocent," Sango responded. However, Sango was thinking to herself "Bankotsu is a really good guy. Maybe Miroku has had too many chances..."

Kikyo sighed. "What is it going to take for you to break up with that asshole?" Kikyo yelled so that everyone in the room, including Bankotsu could hear. Kikyo, realizing what she had just yelled walked towards Inuyasha.

Sango just stood in place extremely shocked that her friend called Miroku an asshole. Bankotsu walked over to her.

"You okay?" Bankotsu asked curiously. Sango nodded. "let's go talk about this somewhere else," Bankotsu whispered. Bankotsu grabbed Sango's hand and led her upstairs.

They walked upstairs. Sango wasn't sure where Bankotsu was taking her. They walked into what seemed like a bedroom. Sango wasn't sure as the lights were off. Then Bankotsu led her to another doorway which was made of glass. He opened the door which led to this giant balcony where there were two chairs along with a small table. Sango looked ahead and saw a beautiful view of the backyard where many gorgeous flowers had been planted, now fully grown.

Apparently, Sango looked astounded because Bankotsu then said "Had a feeling you would like it." As he said this, he smirked. "I got this room because my mom thought it would be good for me to see the beauty of nature or some stupid shit like that."

"I guess that's because I used to get into a fight like every other day. I promised her that I would do better at Shikon High. And here I am getting into a fight on the very first day.." Bankotsu told her out of nowhere it seemed.

"I'm sorry! It was all my fault that you got into a fight in the first place," Sango told him apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to..." Bankotsu told her. Sango blushed, but she didn't understand why.

"Say, why are you with Miroku anyway," Bankotsu asked out of the blue. Sango hesitated. "I love him" was her response, but it was almost a whisper.

Bankotsu became angry. "Well, I doubt he loves you!" he exclaimed. "How would you know, you haven't been around long enough!" Sango shouted, getting angry. "It doesn't take much to figure out then is it," Bankotsu told her. "You know what-"

Just then, Bankotsu grabbed her around the middle and cut her of with a soft and compassionate kiss. Sango opened her mouth as if she was attempting to say something. Bankotsu took this opening to swiftly put his tongue in Sango's mouth. As his tongue danced around in her mouth, Sango's eyes were wide open, but they slowly began to close as the kiss progressed. She slowly began to enjoy herself.

When, at last, the kiss ended, Bankotsu hugged her tightly, vowing never to let go. He then began to kiss her neck affectionately. Sango gasped in pleasure. She wanted to do so much more, when suddenly.

SMASH

They heard something break from down below. "Grrr, why now?" Bankotsu whispered. "Urgh. Guess you better see what's going on," Sango told Bankotsu, sounding kind of pissed off. "Stay here this shouldn't take long...just gotta go kill the asshole who made whatever the hell break," Bankotsu told her. When Sango nodded, he departed. There isn't a day that goes by that Bankotsu doesn't regret taking Sango with him.

Sango heard him rush down the stairs aggresively. Suddenly, she was alone. The only thought that rushed through her head was "We love each other!"

Then she looked up towards the backyard full of flowers. Sango was then knocked down to the ground by an unknown source. A moment later, she realized who it was.

"Miroku, what are you-"

Once again, Sango was interrupted with a kiss, but this was nothing like the first time. Obviously, Sango couldn't do anything because she was pinned to the ground. Because, in a sense, she wanted to be kissed by Bankotsu. Finally, he released his mouth from hers.

"BANK-"

Sango was interrupted with Miroku putting a piece of tape over her mouth. "Can't have that, now can we?" Miroku said with a manipulative grin. "Besides, what do you want with HIM anyway. Wait, allow me to show you instead," Miroku said deviously.

Miroku then pulled out a laptop and when it was all set up, Miroku turned the laptop to show Sango a webcam.

This webcam was deployed downstairs in Bankotsu's living room. Even though the window and most of the house was destroyed, Sango was watching something else more intently. Sango watched in horror as Kagome Higorashi and Bankotsu shared a kiss.

"There you see," Miroku said as he quickly closed the laptop, making the image disappear. "Now, what shall be your punishment for cheating on me." Sango's eyes began to fill with tears of sadness as well as anger.

* * *

ooo, I made a cliffie...I know that's a horrible thing to do! I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what you guys think...maybe it'll inspire me to change what I have in store...hmmm...please feel free to comment, but please if you don't have anything nice or constuctive to say...please leave me alone...I HATE Kagome so let me hate her in PEACE! Thanks in advance!


	7. Betrayal

Hi people….I finally feel good enough to update this. To be honest, I'm kinda scared about this chapter because I left off on a really good spot and I'm afraid I'll ruin the whole thing…..but anyways…here it goes!

**

* * *

Sango's Abusive Boyfriend: Ch. 7: Betrayal**

Back downstairs (with Bankotsu)

Bankotsu was stunned. Nobody had ever had the audacity or the bravery to just kiss Bankotsu on the lips like that. His crystal blue eyes turned to hate in only a second later. Because of this, Bankotsu shoved Kagome hard on the ground.

"Ow," Kagome complained. Unfortunately, no one heard her or cared. Bankotsu scanned the room, looking from Naraku to Renkotsu in pure hatred.

"You know, I always knew you were a traitor, Renkotsu, but teaming up with Naraku?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk on his face.

Renkotsu returned his smirk. "You should have known better, cousin. I don't care who it is I'm teaming up with, as long as I get what I want."

Bankotsu's smile widened. "And what exactly are you after"

"This time, I'm doing this because I might need some of these people later…if I help them now, when they need help, they will assist me because they owe me"

Bankotsu looked at him for a split second. "You're sick."

"Am I?" Renkotsu asked.

Before Bankotsu could respond, Jakotsu, who was in the bathroom when all of this happened, emerged.

"Bankotsu!" he exclaimed, but then he saw Renkotsu and everyone else.

"Renkotsu? I didn't know you were invited," he said.

"No, Jakotsu. He wasn't invited. And neither were any of his new….um….friends," Bankotsu informed him.

"Oh…" was all Jakotsu could say.

"Jakotsu, why are you even here?" Renkotsu asked his younger brother.

"I was invited here by Bankotsu. I was just having fun. What's it to you?" Jakotsu responded.

"Why don't you accompany me in the destruction of our cousin's house?" Renkotsu asked Jakotsu.

This question caused Bankotsu to laugh hysterically. He knew that Jakotsu would never do such a thing. After all, when they were younger, Renkotsu would literally torture Jakotsu senselessly. Jakotsu was different, but Renkotsu never took to him. Instead, he ridiculed him for his differences. Whereas, Bankotsu was a lot more accepting of him than his brother. It is because of this that Jakotsu and Bankotsu became really close.

"Why would I do that?" Jakotsu responded to Renkotsu's question.

"Tsk….fine suit yourself. Just don't blame me if you get hurt," Renkotsu told him clearly angry and frustrated with Jakotsu.

"Whatever," Jakotsu said.

"Anyways, what was wrong?" Bankotsu asked Jakotsu, now completely ignoring Renkotsu. "I mean you rushed out so fast."

"Huh….oh yeah!" Jakotsu realized what he remembered and looked completely stunned that he forgot. "Sango's in trouble!"

"What do you mean?" Bankotsu said as his smile changed to a frown.

"See, I was using the bathroom when I heard this yell, but it was brief. It sounded like it was supposed to be your name now that I think about it. I think I also heard a voice like Miroku's up there as well," Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu, without a second thought, charged up the stairs at jet speed. He was closely followed by Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"What are you guys doing?" Bankotsu called down to them at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, she's our friend, too!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Tsk, fine whatever. It could be dangerous you know?" Bankotsu warned them.

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha told him.

Finally, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kikyo reached the door that Bankotsu left Sango in. Kikyo turned the knob. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

Bankotsu gently pushed her out of the way. He then began to bang on the door.

"Open the damned door!" he exclaimed.

"Why the hell would I do a thing like that," came Miroku's voice. "I have the upper hand see?"

Bankotsu smirked even though he knew that Miroku couldn't see him. "Fine…if you won't open the door then we're gonna come in after you."

At the end of this sentiment, Miroku, from inside the room became panicked and scared. "You wouldn't do that!" Miroku said trying to convince himself more so than Bankotsu. "I mean it's your house!"

"I don't give a damn," said Bankotsu.

"You aren't strong enough," Miroku replied.

"Huh? Try me then!" Bankotsu exclaimed. "And even if I'm not-"

"I'm here!" Inuyasha interrupted. "Between the two of us, I'm sure we could knock this door out of its hinges."

"Yeah right!" Miroku finally said.

Both Bankotsu and Inuyasha laughed at him. "Try us!" They said together. They waited a moment and when they finally realized that Miroku was done talking they both picked up their legs, ready to kick the door down.

BAM

Bankotsu and Inuyasha's combined strength was enough to knock the very weak door down.

And when Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kikyo entered the room, all three of them were in complete shock at the scene they saw

* * *

Thanks for reading...although it's safe to say I have no idea what will be in store. I mean seriously….I have so many ideas at this point…I have no idea which to go with. Any ideas please e-mail me at sango_. Thanks! Merry Christmas just in case I don't update until after Christmas…byes.


	8. Damages

Hello. Okay, I'm officially afraid to update this story! Why? Because I don't want to take a wrong turn and completely mess the whole thing up! I worked so hard to make this part suspenseful and interesting. Therefore, I hope that this will be good enough

**

* * *

Sango's Abusive Boyfriend Ch. 8: Damages **

_Last time…._

_Bankotsu and Inuyasha's combined strength was enough to knock the very weak door down._

_And when Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Kikyo entered the room, all three of them were in complete shock at the scene they saw._

Sango was tied up to Bankotsu's bed with several of her clothes torn. Clearly, if they were one minute later, Miroku would have done the unthinkable (A/N: I don't think I have to tell you what the unthinkable would be). It was also evident that Sango was crying. Seriously crying.

Kikyo gasped and ran to her side. "Are you alright? What happened?" she asked, but it was pointless. Sango couldn't even hear her best friend's voice through all of the crying that she was doing.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked with his fists balled up, trying not to attack Miroku while Sango was in the room. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already. Violence would probably not ease her suffering at all.

"Kikyo, hurry and get her out of here," Bankotsu told her.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Kikyo asked, but she already knew the answer to this question before he told her.

"I'm going kick this guy's ass for hurting Sango," he replied.

Kikyo nodded and carefully picked up Sango and carried her outside the room and shut the door.

"Now what should we do to you?" Bankotsu smirked.

"I don't think there is a punishment alive that would make up for this," Inuyasha told Bankotsu.

"B-b-but," Miroku sputtered. "W-w-what if I l-l-leave and n-n-never talk to s-s-Sango again." Miroku was desperately trying to come up with something that would make Inuyasha and Bankotsu not beat the living hell out of him.

"Oh I think that was gonna happen anyways," Inuyasha mused.

"You better believe it," Bankotsu said.

Miroku got his courage back. "Hahahaha," Miroku laughed. "Why would she ever want anything to do with you after tonight? You're in the same boat as me!"

"What do you-"Bankotsu said, but was immediately cut off.

Miroku pulled out the laptop. "Renkotsu really is a genius. He set up a web cam in your house while your mom was here. She didn't have a clue!"

Bankotsu gave him an extremely dirty look at this point, but despite this, Miroku was tempted to continue.

"Sango saw what happened with Kagome," Miroku said. "Nice job! You repeated my mistake. Hopefully, by tomorrow, she will have forgotten your name. Who knows? Maybe in time, she'll come back to me, but you? Your history!"

"DAMN YOU!" Bankotsu exclaimed before running up on Miroku with the intent of crushing every single bone in his body.

Inuyasha stopped him just in time. "Don't!" he cried.

"Why the hell not?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because making up with Sango is more important then vengeance against him at this point," Inuyasha replied.

Bankotsu took a deep breath. "You'll take care of him?" he asked.

"I don't know about a fight. At this point, I kinda pity him, but don't worry. I'll make him pay without ever even leaving a scratch." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Bankotsu smiled at his new friend and then ran out of the room to catch up with Sango and Kikyo.

As soon as Kikyo saw him coming down the stairs, she went right for him.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. "How could you even do that?"

"I can explain," Bankotsu said simply. "Just as soon as I find Sango."

"Don't bother," Kikyo told him "I walked her home. She was crying. You hurt her, Bankotsu. You better not ever even _look _at her again!"

Bankotsu couldn't do anything but listen to Kikyo's, very small, but epic story.

"_She was crying?" _Bankotsu thought. With that thought, he almost cried, but he swiftly held it back. He still had pride after all.

'I see," He told Kikyo. "Could you maybe give her a message for me?"

"Nope, I'm not going to give you a chance to get back with her," Kikyo told him. Then she added "I'm sorry. I just don't want to see her hurt again."

Bankotsu nodded. "I understand," was the only thing that made it's way out of his mouth.

Kikyo nodded. "I need to get home," she said before opening and closing his front door.

She was gone. The only connection he had with Sango was gone. This thought brought a tear to his eyes. And this time, he didn't bother to hold it back.

* * *

Okay, well I hope that was a good ending for this chapter. I really hope you like it. I honestly don't think it was my best so I'm sorry if you are disappointed. Bye for now.


	9. Monday grumble

Nervous is the word that comes to mind as I write this chapter. I fear that I will forever mess this whole story up. However, I promised someone an update this weekend and its Monday (opps) so I feel as though I owe the fanfic world an update. So here it comes (so sorry if it turns out bad).

* * *

**Sango's Abusive Boyfriend Ch. 9: Monday *grumble***

Sunday was almost nonexistent. Sango stayed in her room for the whole day. She didn't breathe a word about the incident to her parents. If she did, they would probably force her to transfer schools and she would not give Bankotsu or Miroku that satisfaction. She would also miss Kikyo too much. After all, this was when Sango needed her the most.

Bankotsu did pretty much the same thing Sango did. He sat in his room all of Sunday and thought. Throwing a party probably wasn't a wise choice. He regretted the whole thing. He mostly spent the day remembering the one and only kiss he and Sango shared. He knew that there was never going to be another one. For a while he thought that he could maybe apologize and do something extremely nice for her, but then he remembered that Kikyo would have his head if he tried anything of the sort. It was completely hopeless.

Monday came. It was rough for both Bankotsu and Sango to get ready that morning. They had all of the same classes after all. They didn't live far away from each other either. Today, as well as the rest of this year, was going to be a daily challenge. In fact, Sango shivered at the thought. It was all too much to bare.

As soon as the pair of them was ready, they simultaneously went to the front doors of their houses and left.

Sango looked behind her when she heard footsteps behind her. Bankotsu was behind her. He decided to use this opportunity to try to make things at least a little better between them. After all, Kikyo was not here to stop him from doing so.

"Sango!" He yelled to her.

Sango sped up faster than she ever did before. The tears were already making their way down her cheek and Bankotsu didn't really say anything to her just yet.

Bankotsu noticed her speed and sped up even faster than she did. This was, after all, his ONLY chance to speak to her.

He finally caught up with her when they approached the local park.

"Sango," He breathed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Sango said while trying to hide her tears.

"I wanted to apologize for everything that happened to you," Bankotsu started. "While a lot of the events were out of my control, there were a lot of things I could have done to prevent certain things from happening."

"Like when you kissed Kagome?" Sango hissed as she began to walk away.

"Y-y-you saw that?" Bankotsu stammered.

"Yep. Clear as day. On a web cam. Don't even try to make up any excuses like she kissed you and you didn't want to," Sango said, now not even bothering to hold the tears back from Bankotsu.

"But that IS what happened to be honest," Bankotsu said.

"Save it. You sound just like Miroku and that is the LAST thing I need in my life," Sango said, now running away even faster (if possible) then before.

Bankotsu sighed. _"Maybe I should give it time," _he thought. _"How did she even see that two second kiss? It must be someone with the technology and the know how. This person must also be close with my family to be able to hook something like that up in my house." _Then after all the thought, the answer finally came to him. ._Renkotsu._

Upon his realization, he raced off to school. He had to find Renkotsu. He found him on the second floor talking to Kagome, Miroku, and Naraku.

"Hey, that was a great party on Saturday, wasn't it, Bankotsu?" Renkotsu teased.

"I agree. I had a great time, Bankotsu," Naraku said with an evil laugh.

"Should we continue where we left off, Bankotsu," Kagome said with a flirtatious smile as she tried to get closer to him.

"Get away from me, you dirty whore," Bankotsu said, pushing her slightly so she'll get further away.

"Whatever," Kagome said clearly insulted.

"Don't worry about him, you still have me," Miroku said smiling.

"Hilarious, what about Sango?" Bankotsu asked.

"What about her? She's quite meaningless, isn't she?" Miroku sneered.

"You bastard," Bankotsu said as he grabbed Miroku by the shirt. But then he remembered that he had more important business to attend to and put him down.

"Oh, Bankotsu, I don't remember you being such a pussy," Renkotsu sneered.

"I just remembered I had something a lot more meaningful to deal with," Bankotsu said with a smirk. "Renkotsu, were you the one who set up the web cam so Sango could see me kiss this hoe?"

Renkotsu snickered. "So what if I did? Does that Change anything? No, it doesn't." After saying that, he laughed even harder.

"You BASTARD!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he ran up to punch him in the mouth, but then he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the bell sound for everyone to get to class.

"Damn it all," Bankotsu said, clearly annoyed.

"See you later, Bankotsu," Renkotsu said with a snicker.

"Call me," Kagome said flirtatiously.

"Like hell I will," Bankotsu stated.

"Whatever," Kagome said.

Bankotsu had to walk near Miroku as they were both going to the same first period.

"Good luck trying to win Sango back," Miroku snickered. "After all, you'll need it after all the pain and agony you caused her."

"What the hell is up with you?" Bankotsu said, finally annoyed. "You're in the same boat as me. How can you be so God damn happy?"

"That's simple," Miroku said simply. "I'm not trying to get her back. I'm perfectly happy with Kagome."

"Yeah, until she sleeps with someone else," Bankotsu hissed as he walked into his math class.

"That won't happen," Miroku insisted. "She loves me,"

"Bullshit," Bankotsu told him. "If I showed any interest in her, she would break up with you in a second.

Miroku remained quiet and walked to his seat while Bankotsu sat down.

When Kikyo walked into the classroom, she had a letter folded into fourths with the word _Bankotsu_ neatly printed on the front. As she walked past Bankotsu's desk to her own, she dropped it on his desk. Their eyes met for a second before Kikyo went to join Sango by her desk.

He unfolded the note. It said:

_Bankotsu, _

_I saw what happened just now with Kagome, Miroku, and_

_Renkotsu. I'm sorry for being so untrusting of you. It's all_

_Because Miroku is such a jackass. Would you please meet _

_Me at the school library after school? Give me your answer_

_At lunch. I want to help you get back with Sango. After all,_

_I think she needs someone like you. _

_- Kikyo_

Bankotsu smiled. _"Finally, at least something is going my way," _he thought happily. He didn't even mind that he would be learning math this period.

Lunch came rather quick for Bankotsu. He saw Kikyo was getting her lunch and Sango was nowhere in site. He approached her.

"I would be happy to meet you in the library," Bankotsu said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it," Kikyo smiled.

* * *

I'm actually happy with this chapter. I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter so it will definitely be a HUGE priority. Please review my chapter because I have another story that nobody reviewed that I'm thinking about discontinuing. If you love this story, review so I don't think writing a chapter is a wasted effort. Thanks.


	10. Message to all of my readers

Message to all of my readers:

Hi,

I'm so sorry to all of you from the bottom of my heart. I had honestly given up on all these stories a long time ago because I was under the impression that nobody actually read/cared if I updated. I recently signed in to my fanfiction account to see that I was wrong. People actually do care about them and I will update them the moment I get a chance to! That is a promise! Please forgive me!


End file.
